With the growing concern over global climate change as well as oil supplies, there has been a recent urgency to develop commercially viable hybrid systems for motorized vehicles. One way hybrid systems conserve energy is by shutting down the internal combustion engine when the vehicle is stopped as well as in other situations, such as during regenerative braking, coasting, and/or power-take-off (PTO) unit operation. There is a need in these types of situations to be able to rapidly restart the engine in order to provide adequate power, though. Taking for example when the vehicle is stopped at a stoplight, the internal combustion engine is shut down and not burning any fuel. When the driver removes his or her foot from the brake pedal, the internal combustion engine needs to rapidly restart before the driver places their foot on the gas pedal. If not, the driver will experience a sense of lag and/or inadequate power when moving the vehicle from a complete stop.
Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.